


In Her Shadow

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [26]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Guitar, Introspection, Musicians, Past Alcohol Addiction, Rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always asked Deacon about why he never launched a big solo act, always assumed that he just couldn't break free of Rayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ comm prompt: [Any, any, we never did get famous still it made us kind of happy and it kept me off of drugs.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/536735.html?thread=76559007#t76559007)

Everyone always asked Deacon about why he never launched a big solo act, always assumed that he just couldn't break free of Rayna and that's why he stayed in her shadow, playing guitar for someone else's songs. None of them really understood.  
  
Five times in rehab. Five times forcing himself to get clean, and Rayna was the one walking that road with him.  
  
Those songs weren't Rayna's songs; they were _their_ songs, and he still felt something close to happiness when he played them.  
  
This was where he wanted to be and what he wanted to do for all those years: keep music and Rayna close and the longing for drink at bay. He didn't want the shiny spotlight or the fickle whims of the crowd pressing down in on him. He just wanted the music.


End file.
